


Dans le sang nous nous découvrons

by JessSwann



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Halloween
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Et si Mina avait rencontré Vlad lors d'un bal et que leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues.UA film
Relationships: Dracula & Mina Harker, Dracula/Mina Harker, Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Kudos: 1





	Dans le sang nous nous découvrons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous ! Voici un petite histoire d'Halloween écrite pour le Discord de l'Enfer de Dante
> 
> Vous trouverez la liste des défis auxquels elle répond à la fin….
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Lucy, le visage rieur, se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Wilhelmina, exhibant l’invitation parcheminée écrite à l’encre d’un rouge carmin un peu séchée.

« _Moi, Vlad Dracul, dernier héritier de la haute lignée des princes de Transylvanie, vous convie, Lucy Westenra ainsi que votre tendre amie, Mina Murray au grand bal que je donnerais le 31 Octobre de cette année 1897 dans ma propriété de Carfax, située dans la banlieue de Londres._ »

Tout en lisant, Lucy battit des mains, enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers son amie, les fossettes creusées à la perspective de ce nouveau plaisir. Toujours raisonnable, Mina se contenta de sourire avec une pointe de condescendance, ainsi qu’elle en avait l’habite avec ses élèves, cherchant ainsi à contrôler l’emballement de sa rousse amie

Le soir du bal arriva rapidement et Mina, vêtue d’une toilette pourpre bordée de vert ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en découvrant le décor somptueux dans lequel le prince étranger les accueillait. L’abbaye, jadis abandonnée, avait été entièrement rénovée et des candélabres illuminaient la salle de bal où divers couples somptueusement vêtus dansaient déjà. La nourriture, riche et abondante était disposée en buffet sur des tables disposées dans une petite pièce attenante et un serveur se précipita pour offrir un verre de vin aux deux jeunes femmes. Emoustillée par le décor, Lucy jeta étourdiment à son amie.

« J’aperçois beaucoup d’hommes séduisants…. Tout ce que Londres compte comme célibataires fortunés est ici. Ils n’attendent qu’un sourire pour se montrer hardis… Et je suis tout à fait disposée à leur offrir. 

— Lucy, la gronda Mina, un peu scandalisée par les propos de son amie qui ne manquait pourtant pas de prétendants.

— Cesse donc de te montrer aussi sérieuse, lui renvoya Lucy. Oublie un peu ton si ennuyeux Mr Harker et amuse-toi pour une fois ! »

Mina se crispa légèrement tandis que son amie la désertait. Chagrinée par une telle insouciance, elle n’entendit pas qu’on la rejoignait.

« Ne te retourne pas, » ordonna un homme dans un souffle.

Un frisson remonta le long de l’échine de la belle brune alors que la voix rauque de l’inconnu faisait naitre un écho dans son cœur. C’était comme si elle l’avait toujours connu, toujours désiré… Au milieu des lumières et des danseurs, Mina perdit pied. Se sentant étourdie, la jeune femme passa outre l’ordre qui lui était donné et se retourna. Là, elle découvrit un homme aux traits séduisants et aux cheveux d’un noir de jais. Mina retint son souffle alors que leurs regards s’épousaient. Les iris noires de l’inconnu la transperçaient jusqu’à l’âme et elle eut l’impression qu’il mettait à nu tous ses secrets.

« Comte Dracul ? Puis-je avoir l’honneur ? »

Lucy. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle s’interpose sans cesse ?

Mina força son sourire tandis que son amie entrainait leur hôte dans une valse presque indécente. Dans les bras de Lucy, Vlad jeta un regard brûlant à la jeune institutrice et Mina sentit sa bouche s’assécher. Le Comte sourit à la vue du trouble évident de la brune, et, ignorant sa cavalière, darda ses prunelles sombres en direction de Mina. Le cœur de la jeune femme s’emballa et tout le reste, la salle de bal, la musique, les convives, s’évanouirent autour d’elle. Il ne restait que Vlad. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer et pourtant, c’était comme si leurs âmes et leurs cœurs s’étaient reconnus.

Le comte raccompagna Lucy avec une élégance teintée de désinvolture jusqu’à Mina. Les yeux dans ceux de la jolie brune, il déclara :

« Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas prendre l’air ? »

Lucy émit un rire cristallin qui écorcha les oreilles de son amie.

« Avec plaisir, comte. Mina, tu peux rester ici, ma chérie. »

Un sourire aussi forcé qu’automatique aux lèvres, Mina s’inclina, habituée à être invisible. Elle frémit alors que Dracul la fixait.

« Venez, je vous prie… »

Sa voix rauque était si irrésistible que Mina ignora le regard emplit de reproches de son amie et les suivit à l’extérieur.

Une fois qu’ils furent suffisamment éloignés du reste de la fête, Dracul se tourna vers Mina.

« Vous le sentez aussi, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, souffla la jeune femme, fascinée par le Comte.

— Le désir coule dans vos veines, murmura Dracul. Vous en rêvez depuis longtemps mais vous n’osez l’avouer… »

La brune inspira brièvement et posa les yeux sur Lucy, dont la moue trahissait son mécontentement de voir son amie distinguée par leur hôte à son détriment.

De nouveau, Dracul ignora Lucy et se tourna vers Mina.

« Cette nuit est spéciale Mina, c’est celle où les esprits des défunts rejoignent ceux des vivants, celle où les masques tombent et tout est permis… »

Sa voix, hypnotique, saisit Mina à la gorge et elle se tourna vers Lucy. Brusquement mal à l’aise, la rousse souffla.

« Mina, chérie…

— Cesse de m’appeler ainsi… je ne le supporte plus », murmura Mina tandis que son amie poussait un glapissement outré. 

Le beau visage de Lucy se marbra d’incompréhension tandis que Dracul exhalait, excité.

« Je sais ce que tu désires, Mina… Je peux t’aider à l’accomplir. »

Un rictus mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de l’institutrice et Lucy frémit, incrédule devant la haine qu’elle devina un instant dans les yeux de la brune, n’osant y croire… Mina et elle c’était l’amitié de toute une vie, c’était fort, indestructible, c’était… l’amour de sa vie, s’avoua silencieusement Lucy.

« Prends la… » murmura le Comte, les yeux dans ceux de Mina.

Les lèvres de Mina se retroussèrent en un sourire carnassier et l’effroi glaça le cœur de Lucy. La jeune femme tenta de fuir mais la main douce et chaude de Mina la retint.

« Mina, » balbutia Lucy tandis que son amie approchait son visage du sien.

Lucy retint son souffle lorsque la bouche de la brune se posa sur la sienne. Le cœur battant, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et Mina glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, prenant le temps de la caresser tout en la maintenant contre elle. Lucy eut à peine le temps de savourer le désir qui montait dans son corps juvénile… Une douleur intense la cloua sur place tandis que le Comte plantait ses canines dans son cou. La souffrance était insupportable et des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lucy qui tenta de se débattre. Au lieu de l’aider, Mina resserra son étreinte autour d’elle.

Ses lèvres désertèrent celle de Lucy et Mina la fixa avec froideur.

« Au fond, je t’ai toujours détestée, » murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher sur la blessure creusée par Dracul.

Lucy sanglota alors que la langue de Mina se posait sur sa blessure, sa bouche aspirant le sang qui s’en écoulait.

Derrière les deux jeunes filles, Dracul sourit, encourageant sa protégée… Mina aimait le sang, ce qui leur faisait un point commun. Tandis que Lucy agonisait dans un gargouillis, Mina se tourna vers le comte, les lèvres rougies du sang de son ancienne amie. Lentement, Dracul se pencha sur sa bouche, prenant le temps de la savourer. Un gémissement échappa à Mina et elle le fixa.

« Je t’aime, lâcha-t-elle, viens danser avec moi… »

Laissant le corps exsangue de Lucy derrière eux, le couple entreprit une valse aussi lente que sensuelle sous les étoiles, le regard accroché l’un à l’autre. Leur amour était aussi vrai que fulgurant… Né de la jalousie longtemps réprimée de Mina envers son amie la plus chère et de la saveur du sang dans leurs bouches.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis auxquels cet OS répond :
> 
> Défi festif : Halloween 2020
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 29/10/2020 : carmin
> 
> Mignonnerie du jour : Mignonnerie du 26/09/2020 : A et B tuent ensemble
> 
> Mot du jour : Mot du 08/07/2020 : Bal
> 
> Titre du jour : Titre du 05/10/2020 : Dans le sang nous nous découvrons
> 
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 10/09/2020 : Londres
> 
> Célébrité du jour : Célébrité du 27/10/2020 : Gary Oldman
> 
> Personnage du jour : Personnage du 26/10/2020 : Dracula
> 
> Emotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 27/10/2020 au 02/11/2020 : Effroi
> 
> 1001 situations : Situation 177 : Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous les étoiles
> 
> Alphabet des thèmes : B - Bal
> 
> Cap ou pas cap : Cap ou pas cap n°311 : cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur qqn aux cheveux sombres ?
> 
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 381 : Dracula/Mina Murray
> 
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 193 : Être la proie d'un vampire
> 
> Foire aux duos : Foire au duo 97 : Lucy/Mina (Dracula)
> 
> Foire aux façons de mourir : Façon de mourir 8 : Se vider de son sang
> 
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 101 Mina Murray
> 
> Foire aux morts : Mort 27 : Lucy Westenra
> 
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 10 : Trahison
> 
> Le défi des baisers : Deux cent vingt septième baiser : Un baiser entre deux femmes
> 
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup :Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°144 - Placer le mot Sang
> 
> Je t'aime : je t'aime 71 : Je t'aime, viens danser avec moi
> 
> Défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 137 - Ecrire une scène de fête - bal - autre qui finit mal
> 
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Duchesse : Écrire sur un personnage qui a été trahi
> 
> Ou comment tuer votre personnage :Mort 30 : Votre personnage meurt vidé de son sang
> 
> Prompt par milliers : Prompt 181 : Ne te retourne pas
> 
> Qui est-ce ? Ecrire sur une femme
> 
> 6 variations sur le même thème : fiction n° 1 sur Thème 45 : La nuit des masques
> 
> 7 couples pour un thème : fiction n°1 sur Thème 28 : Entre amour et haine
> 
> Si tu l'oses : fiction n°3 thème 444. L'amitié de toute une vie
> 
> Les 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 182. [Elle] aimait le sang.
> 
> Le vol complet ou partiel de défi : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par un L
> 
> Fusionnons : 33 défis fusionnés


End file.
